


Beauty And The Titan

by Kye_Senpai



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Curses, Fluff and Smut, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Spells & Enchantments, Titan Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kye_Senpai/pseuds/Kye_Senpai
Summary: An arrogant prince is cursed to live as a terrifying titan until he finds his true love. Strangely, his chance comes when he captures an unwary Clockmaker Who's Pl. is in taken by his bold and beautiful son Levi. Levi slowly begins to realize the sensitive heart of the Titan. Will their love end in a happy way?
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 11
Collections: Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin





	Beauty And The Titan

**Author's Note:**

> This is The intro, so it is quite short. The longer chapters will start next time!

'Once upon a time, in the hidden walls of Maria, A handsome young prince lived in a beautiful castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled,selfish and unkind.'

"My young master it is time."

'He attacked the village to fill his heart and castle with the most beautiful objects and his parties with the most beautiful people.'

On the throne he sat covered by blue navy and gold that complemented his delicate face, boredom seizing his eyes as he watch the many girls dance in white. All brown or blonde hair with giant gowns and slim waist. Twirling gracefully and craving their arms within the air, they swayed on their feet and kept the rise on the prince. One of them hoping to entrance him but nonetheless the prince just stared with no enjoyment in his gaze.

Music coming to an end all the women turn to bow to the prince. He taped on his throne and stalked to the girls, he walked as the music continued and so did the girls performance. He made his way through the fabric of dresses. Taking in the sights of all the peasants that That would come to claim his love. And yet the prince found nothing. The music quickened and he placed his hand within the middle of a group of young ladies, very elegant ladies and he swayed with them in a circle.

_"Oh, how divine, Glamour, music and magic combine"_

The Beautiful voice came from a woman dressed in a humble blue. Her singing echoed off the ball room walls and the heavens doors open for her voice to come through. The Softail of the piano can be mixed within her singing, both in sync they created a masterpiece.

_"Look for a sign that enhances chances"_

The prince twirled A maiden around, as she tried to grab onto him the prince kept his attention away. His chocolate honey hair was perfectly kept secret under his white wig. The coconut color hung off his charming jacket. As he switched girls, they tried the touch him in anyway it's possible. The piano picked up pace and it's ringing could be heard. The smell Martin dog howled to the playing.

_"She'll be his special one."_

At The music course all the women refrain from touching the prince. As he was cornered within the circle of the middle. The women dancing's stepped along him.

_"What a Display. What a breathtaking thrilling, array"_

The prince circled within his spot, his brown shoes typing on the marble floors. Women touched his shoulders making him turn towards them. A dizzy spinning pace was brought to the dance floor.

_"Let us sing with passion, gusto, fit to bust, oh"_

The tall Man was in pushed on the outside borders of the women, A path was made his way as women rounded the corners and he was met with smiling faces. Charming and seductive smiles.

But then the sound of creaking and glass shattering made all the women terrify way and gasp in horror. The prince turned to the loud scurrying on the doors.

The large doors that lead to the balcony burst open, the Highwinds blowing all the lights and candles out. A very hunched over small figure with a black coathobbled in.

' then one night, an old begged woman arrived at the castle, seeking shelter from the bitter storm. As a gift she offered the prince a single rose, in return for shelter.'

The prince just laughed in her face, along with a Roar of giggles from the unmannered ladies.

' repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince Sneered her away. Throwing the blood red rose on the ground. The old woman was left in shock by the prince's harshness towards her. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearance. For beauty is found within it.'

' The prince do not take her warning and spat in her face. When he dismissed her again do you old woman outward appearance stagger the way. She melted to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince beg for forgiveness but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart'

' punishment she transformed him into a hideous titan, and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there.'

' The Prince's stone cold heart sank to the bottom, and he snapped away from life. Ashamed from his monstrous form, he Enclosing himself of the walls of the castle. With a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world.'

' as days blood into years, the prince and his servants Were forgotten by the world. For the enchantress had a raced all memory of them. From the minds of the people they loved. But the rose she had offered was truly an enchanted Rose. If he could learn to love another and turn their love in return by the time the last pedophile, the spell would be broken.'

' if not, he would be doomed to remain a titan for all time. The final stage of the beast form would increase to a giant that would terrorizethe town it would become the creature he was act out to be.'

' as the years passed, he fell into the spare and lost all hope. For who could have a learn to love a beast?'


End file.
